Foreverlong
by 1moretry
Summary: Nothing could be better when you find your special someone, but not everything is perfect. Smitchie R&R Auditions OPEN Romance, Funny, Drama


Hey everyone! I am 1moretry, an aspiring writer on FanFiction! This website is a great place to unleash your inner self, and this is what I'm going to do now! Camp Rock was a great movie, and I think I can write my own versions of it here!

**Summary: When Shane and Nate both meet their special someone, they both think their life is complete. Nothing could be better. But everything can't be perfect.**

Welcome to the first chapter of "Foreverlong!"

(P.S. Foreverlong is my own unique word!)

---------

"Thank you Denver! You have been the best! We love all you have done for us!" Shane yelled at the audience, as everyone was screaming grabbing their own pictures of Connect 3.

"We also appreciated the free hot dogs!" Jason managed to let out.

"Jason!" Shane said.

"Don't worry everyone, Jason loves you, too!" Nate told.

The audience all seemed like Connect 3's friends, and let out a laugh of relief. Shane started running around the stage throwing guitar picks to random fans while whoever caught them either cry, or have a mock the girl next to them. Nate was signing pictures and giving them to the people sitting in the front row, while Jason was no where to be seen. After a few minutes, Shane and Nate noticed that Jason was missing. "Hot dogs." They both muttered.

Shane walked to the mic and explained that there was an emergency at the tour bus. They all parted their ways and there was the end of another fantastic concert! Nate grabbed a towel from one of the stage workers and started wiping the sweat away from his face. Shane was given a bottle of water by one of their clients and Shane gulped the whole thing down. "Don't you love Denver?" asked Nate.

"If you're talking about Denver's hot dogs, definitely!" Jason told.

"Look, there's more to Denver than free hot dogs!" Shane said. "You missed the great view from the tour bus of the great mountains. Do you know that we are one mile off the ground?"

"Shane… I haven't seen you do that much geography since… the third grade!" Nate said.

"I am very proud of myself." Shane replied.

"While you two talk about school and psychology, I'll be chowing down on the free hot dogs!" Jason butted in.

"Don't eat too much! Do you remember what happened in Coney Island?" asked Nate.

"Don't remind me, please!" Jason said.

Jason ran away and back to the food table. Nate and Shane were thanking the road crew and the sound mixers. They both told them that they all did a fantastic job. Because of all the sweat on their bodies, Nate and Shane walked to the locker room and changed their clothing. They both wore simple clothing that normal teenage guys would wear. After putting on a smidge of cologne, Shane noticed a few girls walking down the hall. Shane called Nate over and they both took action. "Excuse me ladies," Shane asked courteously, "are you lost?"

The two girls turned around and both yelped. Shane and Nate didn't have to cover their ears, or even blink. They were used to these kind of fans showing up "accidentally" backstage. "Umm… Sorry. We didn't know that this was your backstage. Our mom dropped us off here and we didn't know where to go after the concession stand." The first girl said.

Nate was smiling at her and the girl smiled back. "It's okay. Maybe your mom can wait a little bit. Do you want to come with us to our tour bus for a little drink? We would've offered you hot dogs, but Jason ate them all." Nate told.

The girl laughed and gladly accepted. She walked one step but turned around. "Sis? Why are you so quiet?" she asked.

The second quiet girl woke up from a little daydream and didn't reply. Shane saw this and was strangely attracted. It wasn't really an attraction, but something about her gave a positive vibe to Shane. "You can't do this, what if they have to go to another city tomorrow?" the second girl asked.

Shane put his arm on her shoulder and gave a friendly smile. "That was sweet of you, but it's okay. You can come, we don't mind. We wouldn't be this inviting to anyone." Shane assured.

The girl's eyes lit up and Shane hasn't seen something this beautiful in years. Actually… ever. She bit her lip and blushed slightly. The first girl was already having a nice conversation with Nate, so Shane held her hand and brought her to the tour bus. Shane grabbed a Snapple from their mini fridge and handed it to the second girl. "I guess we're in a pretty good mood. I don't recall the last time I invited a fan into the tour bus for a Snapple." Shane told. "Not to mention, giving away my favorite."

"Mango Madness?" she asked. "Me, too! No lie. Everyone at my school loves Peach, but I'm the only one drinking Mango Madness. I don't know, something about it is so-"

"Refreshing." They both said at the same time.

Shane's smile grew if it could any more and the girl couldn't describe the moment any further. "Of all the people in the world, Shane Gray liked Mango Madness!"

"If I could get Nate or Jason to bring Mango Madness, my mission with Snapple would be done. They both like Peach, too. Traitors."

She laughed and accidentally put her hand on Shane's hand. She immediately pulled away and her smile disappeared as fast as light. Shane put a "that's okay" smile on his face and pulled her chin. "Don't be sorry," Shane told.

He pulled her in for a tiny kiss, but pulled away as fast as the girl pulled her hand. "Alright, I'm sorry." Shane said.

They both looked at each other for three serious seconds and then bursted out with laughter. After a few giggles, they both looked at each other seriously. "I like to say that I had my first real kiss with a fan." Shane said.

"Get out!" the girl said giving a playful shove to Shane.

"I know. My first kiss was in fifth grade, when it was during our Junior Drama Play. That play had no sparks, and I washed my lips in the bathroom after that. But I don't know about you, but I felt like the Fourth of July after that moment. Wait a minute, that sounded really sappy. You probably think I'm some weird guy without friends. Umm… sorry?" Shane asked.

The girl smiled at what Shane said. "I felt the sparks, too."

"AAH!" Jason yelled running into the bathroom.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Shane yelled, standing up.

"You're right… it's Coney Island all over again." Jason screamed.

Jason ran into the bathroom and felt a sensation run through him. "Okay… let's get out of here!" Shane said.

Nate and the girl's sister were still having a great conversation, like they both have been friends forever, just catching up with each other after one of Connect 3's concerts. "Nate, Coney Island is being played over again in the bus." Shane told.

"Oh. That is not good at all." Nate replied.

"No it isn't!" Shane answered.

"I think we should go. I think our mom is wondering where in the world we are. She is probably flipping out right now at the car." The first girl said.

"Hey, after all this time, I never got your name!" Nate said.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me. I was probably just so excited that I was talking to the guitarist of Connect 3!"

"But you weren't talking to the lead!" Jason said coming out of the bus.

"Aren't you reliving Coney Island?" asked Nate.

"About that…" Jason said, as he ran back inside the tour bus.

"My name is Marissa, Nate. I am really glad to meet you." Marissa said, extending out a hand.

"That's not how we say bye!" Nate told, pulling her in for a gentle hug.

"I feel really stupid, that I never told you my name," the second girl told.

"I never told you my name, so I guess we're even," Shane said kindly.

They both shared a little laugh and knew they might not see each other again. "Well my name is Mitchie. Isn't that a nice name? You don't hear that everyday." She said.

"What's so bad about 'Mitchie?' I think it's great. It really represents you," Shane said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Mitchie.

"You are… you are you. I can't compare you to anything. It's not everyday you meet a girl who likes Mango Madness." Shane said.

Mitchie laughed and Shane put his hands in his pocket and let out a sigh. "Will we see each other again? I would like to see you some time soon. Are you from the area? Denver? Because I can probably schedule another concert and give you both backstage passes. I'm sure Nate would like that, too. Right?" asked Shane.

Nate was so concentrated that he finally responded five seconds after Shane called him. "Oh, yeah, right Shane. Coney Island." He said.

"See, that's a yes!" Shane told. "Anyway, I hope we see you soon. Here's our number." Shane wrote down on a little paper the band's tour number (which every fan should know by heart) but on the bottom, he gave his own personal cell phone number to Mitchie.

"The top is the band, the bottom is mine. Give me a ring and say hi. I'd really appreciate it." Shane said.

"I'll be sure to do that," Mitchie said happily.

Mitchie ran to Marissa and told her that she got the number of Shane and the band. Marissa wasn't all that impressed as she got the number of Nate and the band on her own very piece of paper. Mitchie gave her a little slap as her little moment of feeling proud was ruined. "Thank you guys!" they both told Shane and Nate.

"No problem!" Nate said.

"Anytime. Please give us a ring!" Shane told.

The girls started walking, but Mitchie gave a little nod with her signature smile. Shane and Nate both let out a sigh of relief and gave each other high-fives that they both got their first girlfriends. (SHOCKER)

-------------

How was the first chapter? I know there wasn't that much of a plot, but this just set the tone and basically how they met. Please critique and tell me! Review!

Oh yeah! There is also an audition for the role of Marissa. Judge Marissa by how you think and tell me a little bio of yourself. Thanks! Happy reading!


End file.
